Asami Alone
by CyberBonnie95
Summary: Asami's life had changed completely since she got back from the South Pole. Mako had broken up with her and she couldn't handle it. She sunk into a deep depression and decided to take to the streets. She quickly discovers that Republic City has a dark side. Rated T just to be safe *One-Shot*


Asami comes home after a long night to her small, musty, old apartment. She's very tired from her "job", if you could even call it that. She flicks up the switch on the wall to turn on the one light she has, nothing. They must have shut off her power, again. Her bills had been long forgotten, set-aside for when she had money to pay them. She shook her head. Money, there was no money. It was all gone. Everything was gone.

When she got back from the South Pole she was so upset about Mako breaking up with her that she didn't want to be herself anymore. She abandoned her house, and faked her own death. Everyone else thought that she had died from a tragic accident, caught in the middle of a turf war, shot by some random gang member, her body never found. It was all so simple. It covered the papers so she had to hide. She bleached her raven hair and dropped her last name. No one ever recognized her.

She lived on the streets for the longest time, battling severe depression. Drink after drink after drink filled her, but nothing helped. She grew thin and pale. The words still echoed in her head "We are over, I like Korra now". She hated Korra and Mako and now the rest of the world as well.

She needed food, better food than the garbage she usually ate, and a better place to stay that the street or a park bench. One night she wandered through the streets. It was very cold and raining. She was chilled to the bone and was just walking aimlessly through the alleyways for no reason. She seemed to do that a lot lately. She felt numb, inside and out. She didn't even notice the man fallowing her. He was tired of her walking away from him so he called out to her.

Man-"Hey, hey you."

Asami turned around and saw the man. He was tall, about in his 40's, very sleazy looking, and smelled horribly of liquor. He got closer to her and had his face almost to hers with an evil smirk on it. Her nose screamed at the smell. He took his hand and grabbed her waist and puller her closer. She tired to pull away but he grabbed her arm to keep her from running.

Man-"Alright, enough with the games Missy. You know what I want and I intend to get it. So stop squirming so we can just get this over with."

Asami-"What? What do you want?"

The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large wad of cash. Asami then realized what he wanted. She did need money really, really badly, but _this_ badly? Could she really give something so priceless up like that? She looked back at the man and then back to the money in his hand.

Man-"I will pay you very generously. You're better looking than any of the other whores I've seen in my day. So, what do you say?"

Asami-"I, uh…ok."

The man smiled and jerked her in a nearby ally. The act was so empty. So quick and yet it seemed to last forever. She blocked out everything and tired to just go through the motions. Apparently, he was satisfied. He paid her the full amount he promised and left. She sat there, taking in what she had just done. She looked at the money in her hand. It was just enough to rent out an apartment. Then she was reminded of what she had lost for it. She sat there and cried herself to sleep as rain started to fall.

The next day, she bought her apartment. It was very small. It was just one room, bathroom in the corner with just a sink and toilet, small kitchen counter with broken oven, mattress in the middle of the room, and one light bulb hanging from a wire on the ceiling. There was not heat or even a fireplace to warm it. But it was better than nothing and it was all that she could afford.

At nights she would continue her so-called job. Tahno was her most loyal customer, not much of a surprise. She hated him so much. The former waterbender would call her horrible names to purposely make her feel so degraded. And he was very rough. When she would come home after her appointments with him she would inspect her injuries. Burses where everywhere, her limbs soar, lips red from where he would bite them, neck with bite marks as well, marks down her back where he would dig into her with his nails, even her head hurt from him pulling her hair so hard. Every time when she was done, he would give an evil smirk and ask if she wanted to stay. She would never stay. He was utterly repulsive in every way and just made her feel like she was nothing but his personal sex toy. She hated him for it, but he paid so well.

He also introduced her to a drug that he used called "speed". She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it made her feel amazing. Sadly this only lasted for a little while. She needed more, and he would sell it to her. It offered her an escape from reality, something that she needed badly. It cost more than she would like and left her with no money to pay bills, but she didn't care.

This had been going on for two very long years now. Her hair had grown out and she became sickeningly thin. He skin yellowed and her face was slowly sinking, she was wasting away. Every day she would get up and walk around, maybe go to a bar or something. Then she would sit on the corner of the street with an old soup can in her hand, asking for anything that people would give her. If it were a good day, she would return home and sleep. Sadly, there were _way_ more bad days then good, when she was left with just a few coins. She would stare at the almost empty can and back to the setting sun. Once it had set, she was done. She waited and waited and the sun kept setting. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks because she needed to get her money soon.

She needed to live and so she would take to the streets once it was late and meet clients. She was so good at what she did by now. Her mind was gone during the sessions and she just ran through the motions, which where apparently very satisfying. She would be paid and then leave as fast as she could so they wouldn't see her tears. She would then go home and turn to the drug that she wasted almost all her money on. Then she would sleep if she could and the pattern would repeat itself day after day.

Today was different. She lit the candles she had to give the room some light. She hung up her coat and changed her wet clothes. She had just gotten back from seeing Tahno. She told him that she thought that she might be pregnant with his baby and he went ballistic. He yelled at her and hit her multiple times. He called her the worst names that he could think of and said that he never wanted to see her again. He wasn't happy but she wasn't too happy about it either. She ran back in the rain. Now she was ready, ready to end it all.

She cleaned up her wounds and put on the nicest dress she had. It was a long, fancy white one that she took from her old home before she left it. She got herself a glass and filled it with water from the tap. She opened the small bottle that a man on the street had sold to her. She poured all the tiny pills in her hand and shoved them into her mouth. She chugged the water and waited.

Tahno was at his house, pacing back and fourth. No, it's not true. She's not pregnant, she can't be. How could she even know that it was his? He lost it when she told him and he feels kind of bad for it. Maybe she would actually come back to him and stay with him is he went and apologized to her. He did like her. Maybe she could be more than just his whore.

He put on his raincoat and walked outside. He had been to her apartment once and tired his best to remember where it was. He walked through the mazes of alleyways and ended up at her building. He opened the door and took the staircase that led to her basement apartment. He knocked on the door and waited, no one came.

Tahno-"Asami, I know you're in their. Can't we just talk?"

No answer.

Tahno-"Alright, cut the crap and open the door."

No answer.

Tahono-"OPEN THE DOOR!"

No answer.

Now he was angry again. He took his foot and kicked in the door. He saw the small room was faintly lit with candles everywhere. He gasped when he saw Asami, face down on the floor in her white dress. He shook her to wake her up but nothing happened. He turned her over and his eyes opened wide when he saw her glazed over eyes, staring back at him. He yelled her name and shook her harder with no response. She was dead, and it was entirely his fault.

Tears ran down his face when he realized what he had done. Not only is she dead, but his baby surely is too. "I guess it's true that you don't know what you've got till it's gone" he said. He picked up her body and took her to the park and buried her under a bush, where no one would know. Then he left and continued on with his life.

**Author's note:** Sorry that this is kind of a depressing story. I wanted to show the dark side of Republic City. Also, not all stories end well. I promise that I'm a happy person, haha. This came to me when I heard the song "Class A Team". It's pretty much the same story line of the song, just that it takes place in the Avatar world. Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
